Cuéntame Mentiras
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - bueno... solo recuerda una cosa Ranma...- se quitó los lentes y los comenzó a limpiar- "En boca del mentiroso, lo cierto se hace dudoso"- -¿ehh?- respondió sin entender - me refiero al refrán...- - no le estoy entendiendo...-


Cuéntame Mentiras.

.-.

Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

.-.

Aquella tarde de verano Ranma sentado a un lado del doctor Tufu, veían como Akane realizaba un vendaje (bastante decente) inmovilizando la zona, el niño dueño de aquel cuerpo, más allá del dolor que produce una reciente dislocación de hombro, veía embobado la cara de la muchacha.

\- entonces estará bien ¿verdad?- preguntó la madre

\- si, y como no fue tan grave, en unas tres o cuatro semanas estará recuperado totalmente- comentó Akane terminando lo que hacía- de ahora en adelante deberás tener más cuidado al jugar ¿de acuerdo Keiji?- preguntó sonriendo al niño, el cual aun embelesado la miro algunos segundos sin emitir palabra

\- Keiji cariño, la doctora te esta preguntando- dijo la señora a su hijo

\- ¡si! ¡si! ¡lo haré señorita Akane!- respondió con mucho animo saliendo de su trance

\- "no se puede culpar al mocoso de quedarse como tonto..."- pensó Ranma, observando con un gesto medio molesto coomo ella le seguía sonriendo al niño.

El doctor al ver que el trabajo de la joven había acabado se acercó a la camilla, Akane se alejó un poco. Tofu supervisó un poco que el vendaje estuviera bien hecho, y en respuesta muda asistió en silencio un par de veces sonriendo

\- muy bien, ¿que tal el dolor pequeño?- preguntó al niño, que medio inconforme del cambio de "doctor" contestó

\- no mucho...-

\- ya veo, pasen por aquí- les indicó seguirlo al escritorio - les voy a prescribir de todas maneras este analgésico por si...- el hombre siguió hablando con la señora y el pequeño, luego los acompaño fuera del consultorio entablando una conversación de despedida, pues eran los últimos pacientes del día.

\- si tienes esa sonrisa porque te llamaron doctora, ni te emociones, lo hacen por compromiso- le dijo Ranma a la muchacha cuando se vieron solos en el consultorio

\- ya lo sé, y en parte ya me acostumbre a que me confundan, pero ya me cansé de aclararlo... de todas formas no sonrío por eso bobo-

\- ¿ah no? ¿entonces será porque tus vendajes ya no parecen una maraña de telarañas?- soltó burlándose

\- mejor cállate- molesta, solo volteó su cuerpo a la ventana a ver el cielo tratando de evitarlo

\- ¿ya estas enojada de nuevo?- con una sonrisa cínica se acercó a ella y comenzó a picarle la mejilla que ahora Akane inflaba tratando de contenerse y no golpearlo ahí mismo.

El doctor regresó y quedándose en silencio en la puerta del consultorio, observó como Ranma seguía burlándose de Akane de alguna u otra manera, en un movimiento inesperado la chica se había cansado y había saltado sobre él jalándole la tranza con una mano y pellizcando de manera brutal su cachete derecho con la otra, Ranma ahora trataba de quitarla de encima de si, sin que le arrancaran el cuero cabelludo... o la mejilla, aun así, en algún punto las quejas cesaban y volvía a hacerle otra broma pesada, cayendo en ese círculo vicioso de peleas que tanto les encantaba (para que negarlo).

Tofu, mirándolos luchando sobre el piso, contuvo una carcajada, no quería interrumpir, y de alguna forma sentía cierta "envidia", la relación que llevaban esos dos, era tan refrescante, era muy diferente de lo que el mismo tenía con Kasumi que era tan tranquila.

\- ¡oye ya quítate de encima marimacho! ¡no eres la cosa más ligera go-ri-la! ¡incluso creo que ya volviste a ENGORDAR! ¡pronto tu cara parecerá la de Anpanman!-

\- ¡Anpanman tú!- dijo ahora jalando las dos mejillas con ambas manos aun estando sobre él

\- jajaja- resonó en el lugar, ambos jóvenes sonrojados se levantaron en el momento

\- pe... perdón doctor- se disculpó Akane

\- no te preocupes- le quitó importancia aun riendo- y ya puedes dejar de ser formal Akane, hemos terminado, ¿porqué no vas por tus cosas?-

\- si- ella apuró el paso y salió del lugar aún sonrojada de pena.

\- lo siento...- se disculpó Ranma rascándose la cabeza

\- tranquilo Ranma, de hecho me divierte ver como incluso con el pasar de los años ustedes dos no pierden esa efervescencia- el hombre comenzó a acomodar el escritorio - pero hay algo que jajaja...- Ranma ladeo la cabeza ante la carcajada- algo que siempre me he preguntado... je je...-

\- ¿qué cosa?-

\- ¿de donde sacas tantos apodos para la pequeña Akane?-

\- bueno, solo le digo lo que se me viene a la mente... se puede decir que soy un tipo muy sincero- completó con altanería

\- jajajaja- el hombre rió con ganas - ya, en serio Ranma...- le animó sin creerle

\- ¿qué?- orgulloso, pero un poco confundido se fue a sentar a la silla frente al doctor

\- ¡oh vamos! ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!-

\- ¿y porque no habría de hacerlo?- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía otro lado

\- pues porque a mi, en mi muy humilde opinión- mencionó riendo- me parece que no tiene semejanza con un gorila... jajaja o con Anpanman mi querido Ranma, jajaja- el joven permaneció serio - bien, bien, ya entendí, no quieres admitirlo-

\- ¿admitir qué? créame, Akane aquí se comporta decentemente, pero si viviera con ella como yo... simplemente es un gorila-

-ohh Ranma... en verdad hablas en serio ¿no?- dijo un poco decepcionado, él sabía que el joven de ojos azules no sentía ni la minima parte de los insultos que le soltaba a su bella prometida, pero la seriedad con la que los tomaba... eso era otra cosa.

\- ¡pues claro!-

\- bueno... solo recuerda una cosa Ranma...- se quitó los lentes y los comenzó a limpiar- "En boca del mentiroso, lo cierto se hace dudoso"-

-¿ehh?- respondió sin entender

\- me refiero al refrán...-

\- no le estoy entendiendo...-

\- el punto Ranma, es que cuando dices mentiras repetidamente, la gente termina por no creerte cuando dices la verdad- aseveró el doctor poniéndose las gafas de nuevo

\- ¡bahh! ya le dije que yo no digo ninguna mentira- el joven cruzándose de brazos volteó la mirada

\- bueno... estoy seguro Ranma que recordaras mis palabras cuando tu prometida no te tome en serio y estés siendo sincero-

\- ¡ya le dije que yo...- intentó reclamar, pero la joven de la que hablaban entró en el lugar de pronto

\- estoy lista ¿nos vamos Ranma?-

\- eres tan lenta- se levantó poniéndose a su lado, Akane rodó los ojos ante el molesto comentario, no había tardado más de uno o dos minutos, Tofu negó con la cabeza, al parecer lo que le acababa de decir a Ranma le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro.

\- Akane, haz progresado mucho con la quiropraxia, descansa mucho este fin de semana y te veo el lunes-

\- ¡así será!, estas clases que me ha estado dando nos han servido mucho en el dojo- Ranma iba a soltar un comentario impertinente pero la chica le dio un codazo dejándolo sin aire- así que seguiré comprometida con las lecciones que me esta dando-

\- Ranma, siegue en pie mi oferta de enseñarte a ti también, creo que te puede ser útil-

\- naa... así estoy bien, no es lo mio...- además el joven sabía que ante cualquier percance, Akane se haría cargo.

\- bueno, supongo que eso es todo por ahora- el hombre se quitó la bata blanca, dispuesto a cerrar la clínica por ese día, ni siquiera había internos.

\- ¿puedes decirle a mi hermana que paso mañana a verla después de medio día?- se dirigió la joven a su cuñado ya sin ninguna formalidad, quien asistió con la cabeza

\- ¡oh vamos Akane! después de las clases de la mañana quería ir a ver cosas para campamento, las que tenemos ya están viejas y necesitamos reponer algunas- se quejó Ranma

\- nadie te pidió que vengas conmigo y yo no tengo ganas de ir a eso, si quieres ir, ve tu solo, yo vendré a ver a mi hermana- contestó haciendo una mueca de cansancio

\- podemos ir a ahora boba, así mañana después de medio día vamos a comprar las cosas- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- ¡no seas tonto Ranma! Kasumi a estas horas ya esta recostada, el embarazo la cansa mucho, no voy a ir a molestarla solo porque te da la gana, además ¿porqué tanto afán de que vayamos juntos?, ni que estuviéramos pegados...- agregó la joven comenzando a avanzar a la salida.

\- ¡gracias a Dios!- dijo exagerado el muchacho (un poco sonrojado...) yendo tras ella, el doctor volvió a negar con una sonrisa en la boca - pero por si no lo recuerdas, tengo que estar cuidándote porque eres una torpe, y si te llega a pasar algo nuestros padres me degollarían...- Tofu tampoco creyó aquello

\- ¡nadie te ha pedido que me cuides idiota! es más, ahora mismo necesito ir al súper a comprar un encargo de tú mamá, te hago saber que iré SOLA- remarcó gritándole en la cara - hasta mañana hermano- se despidió de su cuñado y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Akane! ¡como si pudieras escapar!- gritó y sin despedirse del medico, siguió a toda prisa a su prometida.

Tofu por algunos momentos permaneció en la entrada de la clínica, viendo como desaparecían esos dos a la distancia

\- ahh...- suspiró- ese Ranma...- siguió sonriendo aun rato después, cuando subió su hogar, junto a su mujer y le contaba la anécdota del día; ojala Ranma hubiera escuchado los sabios consejos de su cuñado.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Akane durante la última semana había estado bastante ocupada, entre las clases en el dojo, las lecciones que tomaba con Tofu, además de que había empezado a ir a ayudar a Kasumi en su casa a diario, no le quedaba mucho tiempo disponible, sin embargo, había abierto un hueco en su agenda para asistir a un evento de caridad en el centro de Tokyo al que habían sido invitados como dojo.

Akane se miraba en el espejo de su habitación, tratando de darse una autocrítica sobre el vestido que su tía había comparado para ella.

\- gracias por comprarme el vestido, últimamente no he tenido tiempo para nada-

\- y bien... ¿te gustó?, escogí el vestido en base a lo que me pareció se te vería bien, ahora veo que tengo buen ojo ¡te ves preciosa!- la muchacha se sonrojó y sonrió un poco con vergüenza

\- gra- gracias... pero... ¿no le parece que el escote en el busto es mucho?- preguntó mirando a la señora a través del espejo

\- ¡que va niña! si apenas se te ve el inicio de la línea de los senos, ese escote corazón te sienta perfecto-

\- claro...- susurró pasándose las manos por el pecho, se observó el resto del cuerpo pensando en que el vestido color esmeralda era precioso, sin embargo la parte del busto le parecía no iba con ella...

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y Ranma apenas venía despertando de una siesta, también la rutina de las últimas semanas lo tenía algo agotado, de hecho no se hubiese levantado de no ser porque su estómago reclamaba atención.

Caminó a paso lento por el pasillo más dormido que despierto, cuando oyó la voz de su madre

\- Ranma, ven aquí por favor...- el muchacho ni siquiera llegó a entrar a la habitación de Akane, había quedado estático en la puerta... su prometida aun se miraba en el espejo y no le prestaba atención a su presencia - hijo en la nevera hay algunas bolas de arroz, puedes comerlas antes de la cena...- mencionó solo por disimular, el real motivo del llamado había sido para que contemplara lo bella que se veía Akane en ese vestido esmeralda que enmarcaba su busto y su estrecha cintura, para hacer una caída libre hasta el suelo, por lo visto la misión estaba cumplida al ver el rostro embobado de su primogénito.

\- que... her…mosa- soltó por inercia y casi en un suspiro el de trenza, su madre rió por lo bajo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de su soltura de lengua y se tapó la boca.

Akane se había hecho piedra en su lugar, los segundos pasaron y la única con movilidad era Nodoka que volteaba hacía su hijo y a su nuera intercaladamente para ver sus reacciones. Ranma estaba a punto de solo salir corriendo, no estaba seguro de como "arreglar su desliz", sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad, la muchacha fue más rápida que él para reaccionar y girando el rostro en su dirección fue que por fin pudo apreciar su semblante furioso.

\- ¡¿porqué no te callas Ranma!?- el joven quedó ahora en shock

\- ¿pero que...- empezó a hablar sorprendido y sin entender nada

\- ¡deja de burlarte de mi! ¡siempre con tus sarcasmos! ¡¿por una vez no puedes ahorrarte tus comentarios mal intencionados?!- completando eso último se sostuvo el vestido que sin tacones arrastraba por el suelo y dando zancadas salió de su habitación empujando al muchacho.

\- pe... pero... pero si yo no dije nada malo...- dijo pensando en voz alta más confundido que nada

\- bien, iré a tratar de arreglar esto- agregó la señora en tono cansado

\- ¡yo no dije nada malo!- se defendió creyendo que con la palabra "arreglar" su madre lo culpaba

\- mejor déjalo así Ranma, yo trataré de convencerla de que llevé ese vestido al evento, sería una pena que lo tire a la basura solo por esto-

\- ¡¿cual es el problema?! por una vez que trato de ser amable con ella, ¿y ahora el culpable soy yo?, ¡esa marimacho esta loca!-

\- el problema querido...- respondió con la calma que el parecer le faltaba a su hijo - es que ella ya no cree en tus buenas intenciones...- y con eso último fue tras Akane.

Ranma aun estático en el pasillo observó como su madre bajaba las escaleras y lo dejaba solo.

\- ¿no cree en mi?... ¡bahh! ¡tonterías!- y dando media vuelta regresó a su habitación a seguir "durmiendo" hasta la cena.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Ranma caminaba sobre la barda siguiendo a su prometida, iban rumbo al correo a enviar un paquete de Soun. El joven de ojos azules con cara fruncida, miraba a la muchacha, gracias a los recuerdos de aquel evento de caridad. la molestia no lo abandonaba.

El vestido verde había sido usado (ya que Akane no tuvo tiempo de ir a comprar otro), y en la gala varios (en realidad muchos) babosos habían admirado la bellaza de quien lo portaba; comentarios como: "hoy luce muy hermosa señorita Tendo" "¡vaya señorita Tendo no podría verse usted mejor!" "un gusto volver a ver tan hermosa representante de las artes" "se ve maravillosa"... ¡pero claro! a ellos Akane si les había contestado con una sonrisa, ¿y a él? ¡a él le había dado gritos de loca!.

-/¿qué Akane no cree en mi? ¡que tontería!/- pensó, aun así, la espina había sido clavada... no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza... así que sin atormentarse más, dio un salto y se situó al lado de ella.

Tomó aire...

\- /¿y si le digo que hoy no parece gorila? ¿tal vez algo más explicito?/- el muchacho se tragó el aire sin ocurrírsele algo mejor, luego de algunos minutos en que su cabeza casi explota y trataba a más no poder controlar su color corporal, entonces, soltó

\- Akane...-

\- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó sin mirarlo, disfrutando como el sol se ocultaba por momentos entre las nubes

\- mmm... me... me gusta tu pinado...- habló en tono neutro y con las manos en los bolsillos.

La muchacha que llevaba, como rara vez, el flequillo recogido dejando a la vista su frente, lucía con un aire fresco y sus facciones parecían más afinadas que de costumbre.

\- hoy no tengo ganas de pelear...- contestó seca

\- ¡te lo estoy diciendo en serio!- le gritó, cosa que causo que ella se enojara

\- ¡¿porqué siempre tienes que ser así de odioso?!- la frase fue acompañada de un brusco movimiento de la mano femenina, arrancando el broche que sostenía su flequillo, y apresurando el paso, siguió el camino; Ranma quedo congelado en el sitió, antes de volver a fruncir el seño y seguirla, ahora el muchacho había confirmado la teoría... Akane no le creía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Días después Ranma y Akane limpiaban la habitación que hubiese sido de Kasumi, ahora solo había ahí la cama, un armario vacío y el escritorio. Desde su matrimonio con Tofu, la joven se había ido del dojo Tendo, pero ahora cerca del alumbramiento de su primogénito, los jóvenes prometidos preparaban el cuarto, ya que la ahora señora Ono iría a pasar sus primeros días de madre al dojo para ser ayudada por Nodoka y ocasionalmente por Akane.

Aquella situación sobre la poca fe que le tenía Akane a su prometido a cerca de ciertos asuntos, había sido evitada a toda costa por el muchacho, "¡una tontería" seguía pensando, así que no volvió a hacer ninguna otra prueba... porque en sus palabras (o pensamientos) "¡No era necesario!".

En algún momento Akane quien sacudía todo a su paso, empezó a estirarse todo lo que daba su cuerpo para alcanzar con el sacudidor las esquinas superiores del cuarto, el problema era que por su estatura, era obvio que nunca llegaría hasta el techo. Ranma veía con un poco de gracia como la chica saltaba y saltaba, bastante tierna en realidad (aunque nunca lo reconocería).

Se acercó por la espalda y sin más la levantó de la cintura poniéndola sobre sus hombros para que alcanzara el techo. La muchacha en primer instante se sorprendió, pero luego soltó un "gracias" y siguió con lo suyo, al final de cuentas y de alguna forma extraña, estaba acostumbrada a ser sostenida por Ranma.

\- listo- anunció

\- ¿no limpiaras las otras esquinas?- preguntó simple y sin bajarla

\- supongo...- contestó, al instante el chico se movió a lo largo y ancho del cuarto mientras ella hacía lo suyo.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que Ranma no la bajó ni por un instante, la joven anunció que el trabajo estaba hecho, él la puso en el piso.

\- gracias- este agradecimiento fue acompañado por una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el joven perdiera el piso, así que un poco rojo, se rascó la cabeza y sonriendo también añadió

\- jeje... claro... no fue nada... casi no pesas…- la mente de Akane se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva y su ceño se frunció, pero viendo la ligera tonalidad del rostro del mucho se quedó callada, su cerebro entró en conflicto al no definir si estaba hablando en serio o no, aun así no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo ya que él, viendo esa expresión de enfado, y a sabiendas de lo que venía por experiencias pasadas contestó

\- obviamente es broma...- y se dio la vuelta para seguir limpiando - estas pasada de peso- Ranma no estaba dispuesto a decir verdades y que su terca prometida se las echara en la cara como si fueran mentiras, "¡él no lo merecía!" (claro... ¬_¬)

\- pues tampoco me gusta que me cargues, nadie te lo pidió, bien podía hacerlo yo sola, pero siempre te metes donde no te llaman- y ahí estaba de nuevo...

\- solo quería ser amable marimacho- le restregó el joven, Akane ante este último apelativo solo lanzó un ligero bufido y siguió limpiando la habitación, este simple gesto fue lo que colmó la paciencia del muchacho.

¿Cómo carajos era posible que Akane se exaltara más por un apelativo o frase amable que con una palabra como "marimacho"? El joven artemarcialista la veía con el ceño fruncido sin comprender la situación

\- fea- soltó sin más, Akane solo soltó un suspiro cansado – gorda- dijo con más molestia al ver su falta de reacción, ella en respuesta solo negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba ahora la ventana - ¡gorila!-

\- Ranma, ¿quieres callarte de una vez?- indagó con el gesto molesto la joven, más que nada cansada de la fastidiosa insistencia de Ranma, luego volvió a la tarea de la ventana.

Ranma la miraba enojado, decidido a lanzar una última palabra que dejaría visible el "resultado" de aquel pequeño experimento

\- bonita cintura- dijo lento, casi letal, el primer halago que le llegó a la cabeza, rememorando la sensación de sus manos en la estrecha figura femenina al levantarla.

Resultado: Akane corrió hacía él, y lo mandó a volar de un mazazo.

\- ¡esta me la pagarás Akane!- gritó Ranma perdiéndose en el cielo de Nerima

.-.-.-.

A grandes zancadas Ranma regresaba a casa, la hora de la comida había pasado hace rato, y su estómago rugiendo solo aumentaba su mal humor.

-estúpida Akane…- dijo al patear una roca – estúpida, fea, gorda y torpe Akane- un poste de concreto se derrumbó a su paso – me la va a pagar… ¿cómo puede ser tan tonta? ¡¿cómo puede mandarme a volar por haber dicho la verdad?!- frustrado se jaló los cabellos –bueno…- susurró calmándose y mirando alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiese escuchado esa "confesión" – es decir…- empezó nervioso – tiene una cintura normal… tal vez menos fea que otras…- añadió intentando recordar una mejor forma que la de Akane, tratando de convencerse a si mismo que aun podía "mantenerse firme" y sin babear por los encantos de la joven de cabellos azules – bien… si es linda… pero hay cinturas más lindas… ¿cierto?- se preguntó rascándose la cabeza, y apoyándose en la barda más cercana junto a los restos del poste roto, se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo.

Sus pensamientos turbios se vieron interrumpidos por las risas de unos adolescentes que pasaron frente a sus ojos

\- te lo digo Kizuki, tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto- soltó el muchacho quien vestía el uniforme de algún equipo deportivo de instituto.

\- ¡pero que cosas dices Rikichi!- le regañó ella riendo sonrojada, mientras miraba el suelo, cosa que el muchachillo aprovechaba para descaradamente mirar las curvas de la muchacha.

Ranma con solo oír el tono de aquel joven, sabía que estaba mintiendo, y la forma en que veía a la colegiala… era más que obvias las intenciones que escondía bajo halagos clichés. Más enojado que antes se levantó de golpe

\- ¡por Dios! ¡¿no notas que te está mintiendo?!- le gritó a la pobre muchacha quien espantada se ocultó detrás del muchacho que la acompañaba

\- yo… yo…- tartamudeó

\- ¡no te preocupes Kizuki yo te protegeré de este loco!- puntualizó a la defensiva, Ranma no le hizo caso y tomándolo por el hombro lo empujó a un lado, dejando a la chica "desprotegida" ante él

\- ¡ese de ahí es un cerdo! ¡solo te dice mentiras porque le conviene!- le gritó señalándola a la cara

\- yo…- ella miró alrededor buscando la ayuda del chico- Ri… Rikichi… ayu…- habló dando pasos hacia atrás sin alcanzar a concluir su frase

\- ¡déjala desgraciado!- se le lanzó encima el adolescente pero Saotome de un solo y ligero movimiento de brazo lo mando al suelo, la muchacha parecía querer llorar ahora sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Ranma

\- ¿cómo es que le crees?- pregunto el de trenza indignado - ¡él te miraba el trasero! ¡y tú en las nubes! ¡tonta!, ¡ahhhh! ¡pero yo le digo a Akane con sinceridad algo y ella se lo toma a mal!- el de ojos azules giró sobre si mismo yendo y viniendo varias veces - ¡pero si parece retrasada!- dio varios bufidos más, haciendo conjeturas mentales y frustrándose más a cada segundo.

Los adolescentes con cuidado y despacio se fueron alejando poco a poco de Ranma pero antes de que por fin pudieran huir, el artemarcialista se frotó la cabeza con furia, por fin, después de casi cinco años de conocer a Akane su cerebro lo había aceptado abiertamente

\- ¡mierda!- gritó antes de acercarse a los muchachos que lo veían espantados y tomando a cada uno por un hombro los zarandeo y gritó- ¡tiene la cintura más jodidamente sexy!- con eso último y saltando por los techos se alejó de aquellos estudiantes, lanzando al aire potentes improperios contra Akane.

.-.-.

\- ¡Akane!- gritó nada más entrar en la casa - ¡Akane! – Soun y Genma asomaron la cabeza hacía la entrada, solo para ver a un desquiciado Ranma subiendo las escaleras - ¡marimacho ven aquí ahora!- gritó bajando de nuevo al no encontrarla en la planta superior; los patriarcas, desprevenidos no alcanzaron a esconderse - ¡díganme donde está ella!- tomándolos de las vestimentas exigió

\- está viendo televisión- respondió el hombre panda de inmediato, Ranma los soltó y ellos ni cortos ni perezosos fueron tras él a escuchar la discusión que esta vez parecía sería, más grave de lo normal.

\- ¿qué no oyes que te estoy hablando?- preguntó molesto a las espaldas de la muchacha quien no dejaba de ver el drama de la tele

\- no tengo ganas de hablar contigo Ranma, así que déjame en paz-

\- ¡pues aunque no quieras me vas a escuchar!- tomándola del brazo la jaló, dejándola de pie y encarándolo

\- ¡¿pero que demo…- comenzó pero fue interrumpida

\- escúchame bien pequeña tonta obstinada, ¡me encanta tu cintura!- Akane se quedó pasmada ¿qué rayos pasaba?- ¡jajajaja! ¡no es cierto!- se burló en su cara

\- ¡¿qué carajos…- empezó ella pero él volvió a interrumpirla al tomarla precisamente de la cintura, levantarla como si fuera muñeca y echándosela sobre el hombro - ¡ahhhh! ¡bájame!-

\- ¡mira como te cargo! ¡es porque eres muy liviana!- y empezó a dar vueltas como si fueran una pirinola mientras ella gritaba tratando de liberarse, en algún punto Soun intento acercarse pero el joven de ojos azules lo esquivo corriendo hacía el jardín.

Cerca de la poza, Ranma por fin la bajó de forma poco delicada, dejándola sobre el poco pasto

\- ¡jajajajaja! ¡pero que tonta! ¡eres más pesada que un junque! ¡INGENUA!- le restregó en la cara burlándose de nuevo, Akane intentó ponerse de pie pero todo le daba vueltas

\- ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?!- ella volvió a caer sentada en el suelo y Ranma aprovecho para tomarla de los brazos y dejarla de pie mientras comenzaba a zarandearla mirándola a los ojos

\- ¡te das cuenta que en la medida que eres torpe eres así de linda! ¡o más!- ella le miró entre espantada y furiosa, él parecía un loco - ¡jajajaja! ¡deberías ver tu cara! ¡TONTA! ¡lo único que se compara a tu torpeza es lo tonta que eres! ¡jajajajaja!-

La joven harta de la situación, viendo como se burlaba de ella, de un solo y certero golpe de rodilla calló al muchacho que ahora se retorcía en la tierra

\- ¡vuélvete a meter conmigo y te ira peor!- gritó antes de patearle una costilla e irse de ahí hecha una fiera

\- Akane…- alcanzó a decir ahogadamente con cierta claridad, la muchacha volteó ante el penoso llamado- preciosa…- se arrastró hacía ella aun con una mano sosteniendo su adolorida hombría, ella lo miró más confundida que nunca, ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? – eres… una marimacho…- añadió… "suficiente por hoy" pensó la de cabello azul antes de mandarlo a volar con su mazo por segunda vez en el día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.

La señora Nodoka tejía una pequeña prenda de color azul, el primogénito de los Ono se había adelantado, y la señora Saotome cada que tenía tiempo hacía una nueva pieza para él adorable bebe.

Sin embargo la atención de la señora no estaba del todo en aquel suetercillo, su atención estaba frente a ella, tenía ojos azules y terminaba de reacomodar lo que en otros momentos hubiera sido una trenza sobre su cabeza… Akane había, literalmente, barrido el suelo con él.

\- deberías de dejar ya este juego- aconsejó la mujer interrumpiendo los bufidos de Ranma

\- madre…- el muchacho pensó en su respuesta- esto es entre Akane y yo…- "testarudo como nadie" pensó ella

\- hace ya casi dos semanas que comenzó esto y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos estamos cansando, no te niego que es lindo ver como le proclamas a los cuatro vientos amor… pero…-

\- yo no le proclamo amor- la interrumpió

\- ¿ah no?- preguntó con ironía - ¿y porque ayer dijiste que te encantaba su olor?-

\- eso…-

\- y hace unos días la llamaste "caderas perfectas"-

\- pero…-

\- y esta aquel día que le gritaste "te extraño cada que no estas", eso fue lindo, aunque se avergonzó bastante porque se estaba despidiendo de sus amigas-

\- es que…-

\- y hace unas horas, en el dojo, la llamaste futura madre de tus hijos frente a su clase de adolescentes-

\- ¡madre quieres parar!- se exaltó levantándose de la duela- sabes que no es lo que parece, solo la sacó de sus casillas…- soltó volviendo a su sitió pero mirando el estanque, Nodoka solo suspiró

\- claro, claro… siempre terminas aclarándolo… ¿no Ranma?- con sarcasmo agregó refiriéndose a que el joven se contradecía segundos después de lanzar tales aseveraciones

\- lo sabes bien- contestó molesto pero con un sonrojo que no alcanzaba a ocultar

\- en realidad…- la señora lo pensó por un momento- no siempre lo haces, de hecho estoy segura que no lo has hecho en varios días… como hace unas horas, tú…-

\- ¡es que Akane me golpea! ¡no siempre alcanzó a acararlo!- aseguró más rojo

\- como sea que sean las cosas Ranma, tampoco es tan varonil que vayas contradiciéndote-

\- tampoco es muy femenino que ella me golpeé como la hace pero a ella no le dices nada-

\- ¡bah!- le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano – pero para tu información si he hablado con ella, tenemos puntos de vista diferentes… de todas formas y en resumen todo sería más fácil si solo fueras sincero, ¿Cómo es que te cuesta tanto decirle tus sentimientos claramente que prefieres ser golpeado?- el joven iba a contestarle pero Nodoka siguió hablando- además cada que pelean alteran a el pequeño Atsushi- entonces la señora siguió tejiendo

\- Atsushi está bien, ya se acostumbró al alboroto- contestó refiriéndose a su nueva sobrina

\- pues por donde lo veas está mal- ella se levantó del sitio era hora de continuar con la rutina y hacer unos mandados- tanto que el bebé este acostumbrado al ruido a unos días de haber nacido; como a que seas un cobarde que no hable las cosas claro- y se retiró, Ranma se quedó sentado haciéndose el tonto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- Akane… ¿te había dicho que cuando caminas bajo el sol tu piel parece brillar?- dijo desde la barda mientras caminaban en dirección de la clínica de Tofu

\- ¡me tienes harta Ranma!- y como no estaba para perder el tiempo, pues iba a sus clases de quiropraxia, comenzó a correr alejándose de él a toda velocidad

\- ¡oye! ¡no puedes huir de mi "amor"! ¡jajaja!- se "burló" a posta

\- ¡pareces más retrasado que Kuno!- le gritó en plena corrida

\- Kuno dice tonterías- remarcó mientras extendía su mano para tocarle los dedos en medio de la carrera – yo solo te digo la verdad- aquel tono insufrible de Ranma estresaba más de la cuenta a la chica y que la tomara de la mano no ayudaba, esas libertades físicas que había comenzado a tomar su prometido desde hace unos días la tenían al límite, intentó apartar la mano pero él la retuvo fuerte, igualando su paso rápido

\- ¡suéltame!- exigió parando de golpe y forcejeando

\- no- con la sonrisa burlona en la cara esquivó el golpe que iba a su mejilla y de un movimiento ágil de su cuerpo no solo ahora ambas manos de la muchacha estaban en las suyas, sino que, la dejó en una especie de "llave", sosteniéndola en un abrazo contra su cuerpo

\- ¡Ranma!- se removió cuando su espalda chocó contra los pectorales de él y sus brazos ahora estaban siendo sostenidos de manera cruzada - ¡con un carajo! ¡déjame en paz!- se movió sin obtener nada, algunos transeúntes pasaban y los miraban extraño, los jóvenes no parecían notarlo

\- no sin decirte que me gusta tenerte cerca- le susurro en el oído con tono de casanova

\- ¡maldito desgraciado! ¡infeliz! ¡pero te vas a arrepentir cuando logre zafarme!- siguió moviéndose sin éxito

\- me pregunto… ¿qué pasaría si… intentara…- dejó la pregunta al aire mientras acercaba sus labios a la mejilla de Akane.

La joven dándose cuenta del aliento tibio sobre su piel gritó y no ocurriéndosele mejor idea… soltó un cabezazo para atrás, atizando la nariz de su prometido

\- ¡mierda!- se quejó el muchacho sosteniéndose el lugar del golpe y por ende soltando, por fin, a la chica

\- ¡tú, bastar…- el reclamo quedó en el aire cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, pues de la nariz del joven salía en abundancia sangre que en un dos por tres había manchado parte de su cara y ropa – ayy… - soltó apenada

\- ¿ayy? ¡¿es lo único que dirás?! ¡mira lo que hiciste tonta!- le reprochó

\- ¡tú tienes la culpa! ¡estabas molestando! ¡solo me estaba defendiendo!- contraatacó

\- ¡sabes que estoy brome…- las palabras del chico se fueron apagando mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, casi sin fuerzas y con el rostro hacía el suelo

\- Ra… Ranma…- asustada se acercó pronto a él tratando de auxiliarlo, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

Se hincó frente a él, y de forma suave pero rápida tomó su cara para levantarla, su preocupación desapareció cuando al estar así de próximos, unos brazos se cerraron sobre su cintura

\- ¿tan difícil era reconocer que también te gusta tenerme cerca?- conquistador como soló él, indagó a milímetros de su cara… no hay que ser genios para saber en que terminó aquello.

.-.-.-.

\- ¿pero qué te pasó Akane?- preguntó preocupado Tufu al ver llegar a su cuñada con la blusa manchada de sangre, ella solo bufó y señalo hacía tras, donde Ranma le venía siguiendo, caminando con la cabeza hacia arriba para que no escurriera más sangre, la cual no paraba de salir – ya veo… déjame ayudarte- dijo sosteniendo el puente de la nariz del muchacho… un rápido movimiento y la nariz ya estaba bien

\- gracias…- el joven vio desaparecer a Akane en la habitación donde guardaba sus cosas, mientras ellos avanzaban lento al consultorio.

\- vaya, en este mes te he curado más que en los últimos años… tiene su gracia… jeje…- el hombre de bata veía la tensión en la cara del muchacho como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interna- no es que quiera meterme Ranma… pero…-

\- ¿có… cómo hago?- pregunto con cierta reticencia de la nada

\- ¿cómo hacer qué?- confundido preguntó, y esperó a que respondiera mientras toma asiento en el escritorio, pero simplemente las palabras que salían de los labios del muchacho no llegaban a los oídos del doctor- no te oigo Ranma… podrías hablar más alto…-

\- ¡¿cómo hago para que ella me crea?!- gritó exasperado

\- oh… oh… bueno… porque no te sientas un poco, ¿quieres té?- le ofreció tratando de calmarlo porque hasta estaba transpirando y con la respiración agitada

\- si…- se sentó frente al escritorio a esperar al medico

\- siento decírtelo Ranma, pero… yo te lo advertí, ¿lo recuerdas?-

\- siii…- contestó entre dientes recordando esa platica que se sentía lejana pero a la vez otorgándole peso a sus acciones.

\- y siendo sincero creo que le has mentido desde que te conozco…-

\- ya entendí…- dijo de mala manera

\- y siempre que tienes oportunidad te burlas de ella-

\- ¡¿me va a ayudar o no?!-

\- ¿ayudar a que?- preguntó Akane entrando al consultorio vestida con la bata que usaba cuando estaba en sus clases

\- ¡no es tu asunto mi amor!- gritó enojado Ranma y de improviso se levantó y la empujo hasta dejarla fura del consultorio y cerró la puerta tras ella

\- ¡Ranma!- gritaba desde afuera, el doctor se rascó la cabeza intentando no reír de la situación

\- Ranma… porque no empiezas por ser un poco más amable.

Ranma pareció considerarlo unos segundos y de manera pausada abrió la puerta, Akane iba a golpearlo pero Tofu intervino.

\- Akane puedes ir revisando los expedientes para hoy… Ranma, seguro te gustaría cambiarte esa camisa manchada, puedo prestarte alguna limpia- y sin esperar nada le indico al joven salieran juntos del lugar.

\- sé dónde está la ropa limpia, no tiene que acompañarme- mencionó un poco desganado el muchacho cuando ya estaban en el pasillo que conducía a la parte de la clínica donde vivía la familia Ono

\- Ranma, que te parece si solo intentas quitar ese tono burlón, sarcástico, o extravagante cada que le dices algo- el joven Saotome lo miró unos segundos antes de entender y asistió lentamente – también serviría, si no te retractaras cada que dices algo lindo, aunque creo que eso ya no lo haces… ¡mira! ¡que sorpresa! ¡avanzas por tu cuenta sin notarlo!- diciendo eso último lo dejó solo.

Ranma reflexionó, al momento se puso rojo, él no sabía cómo tratar a Akane con amor sin parecer (o sentirse) un completo idiota (según él).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.

\- oye Akane…- dijo Ranma tratando de sonar lo más normal y casual posible, cuando en realidad su corazón retumbaba dentro de si

\- ¿qué?- contestó sin despegar sus ojos del televisor donde el clímax de aquella película de terror se desarrollaba

Ranma respiró hondo, habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que hablara con Tofu, y el "juego" había cesado por completo; el joven no quería seguir complicando las cosas pero tampoco tenía el valor para soltar algún halago sin ese toque jocoso y burlón haciéndose el desentendido.

La valentía de Ranma parecía haber encontrado un poco de luz aquella tarde lluviosa, en la semi obscuridad que el cielo nublado les brindaba y el silencio que una casa sin el resto de la familia les estaba ofreciendo. Con ambos prometidos sentados frente a la tele, al joven le pareció un buen momento para decir alguna verdad que no pareciera mentira.

\- tu… eres…- su respiración se agitó y sus mejillas se colorearon, mientras mantenía la vista al suelo y una encorvada posición.

Akane siquiera se percató de algo, el asesino de la película había decidido empezar a torturar a su víctima, ella estaba encimada en lo que veía.

\- eres muy…- él jugó un poco con los dedos de sus pies sobre el tatami – muy… linda- el corazón del pobre interlocutor se detuvo de los nervios y los segundos le parecieron eternos, pero si Akane no lo había golpeado era buena señal, tal vez ella…

*¡Ahhh!* resonó el gritó potente del televisor, ante esto el joven salió de sus nervios y levanto la vista hacía el aparato un poco intrigado, donde se exponía una escena total de sangre y tripas. Giró lentamente su cabeza hacía su prometida y la encontró en estado de shock pero aun así temblando, sin parpadear ni apartar los ojos de la película, Ranma frunció el ceño.

\- eres muy linda Akane- repitió enojado y sintiéndose ignorado, ella ni se inmutó – me encantas- la muchacha no lo escuchaba – me gustas tanto que me vuelves un idiota- sin respuesta- mierda Akane… por una vez que logro decirte lo que siento y…-

\- Ra… Ranma…- tartamudeo ella, la sangre del joven se le fue hasta los talones pensando que en verdad si lo había escuchado y un impulso por retractarse o burlarse surgió desde su garganta pero mordiéndose la lengua se aguantó haciendo acopio de la poca valentía que tenía – la… la… la mató…- Ranma cayó hasta el suelo… ella no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

Crispado, estiró sus manos hacía ella con ganas de estrangularla mientras que ella seguía perdida en el televisor, Ranma estaba tan enojado que solo se levantó y dejó sola a la chica, sin importarle que más adelante, cuando acabara la transmisión, ella no podría ni llegar sola a su cuarto del miedo.

\- arréglatelas sola, marimacho- dijo antes de irse.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.

\- cuñado, cuñado ¿pero que hora de levantarse es esta?- dijo Nabiki en burla al ver al muchacho bajando las escaleras mientras ella regresaba de recibir la correspondencia

\- mmm…- fue su única respuesta rascándose la cabeza con pereza, gracias a Dios no tenía labores pendientes ni tampoco clases por dar ya que era Sábado.

\- pienso que fue muy grosero de tu parte dejar ayer a tu prometida sola a merced de esa película tan horrible- él se tornó molesto de inmediato

\- en primera, yo no fui quien quiso verla, y en segundo no es mi obligación lidiar con los miedos de esa tonta, por cierto, ¿Dónde está? Y ¿porqué no me levantó?- la joven lo miró fijamente y levantó un ceja, no pudiendo creer que un momento el muchacho estuviera insultando a Akane y al otro estuviera molesto por no verla; ante esto ella soltó una carcajada y siguió su camino hacía el comedor donde Soun, Genma, Nodoka, Kasumi y Tofu con el bebé en brazos comenzaban con el desayuno.

-¿de qué te ríes Nabiki?-

\- nada, nada Ranma, no prestes atención, y por cierto, AKANE- remarcó- seguro está por llegar de su trote matutino-

\- eso espero, es lindo cuando desayunamos todos juntos- mencionó Kasumi

\- ¡en casa!- canturreó Akane en la entrada

\- ¡oh Akane! ¡ven un momento quieres!- llamó la chica con una risa astuta en la cara, la aludida entró al sitio extrañada ya que quería ducharse antes de desayunar – el oportuno servicio de correo llegó a tiempo- la familia la miró sin entender cuando Nabiki comenzó a abrir un sobre tamaño oficio- estaba temiendo que las fotos no llegarían hasta el Lunes porque hoy solo hay medio servicio de correo-

\- ¿fotos? ¡¿hija, te refieres a las fotos que tomaron en la reunión de caridad?!- exclamó Soun casi llorando de la emoción- ¡pensé que ya no llegarían!- y sin miramientos se levantó de su sitio sin notar siquiera que había derramado su té para llegar al lado de su hija.

\- papá no vayas a maltratarlas, me costó bastante convencer a mi contacto en Tokyo para que me mandará las fotografías, y planeo sacarles bastantes "beneficios", si hechas una a perder la pagas, lo mismo para ti Genma- agregó.

Akane miraba como su familia se peleaba verbalmente pidiendo ver las fotos, y a ella aunque no le faltaba curiosidad, le daba bastante vergüenza verse a si misma con aquel vestido "tan provocativo" (según ella). El pesar invadió de pronto la mente de la chica al darse cuenta de las palabras de su hermana, aquellas fotografías seguramente irían a parar a manos de los desquiciados si no hacía algo, vaya… ya podía ir despidiéndose de sus ahorros, seguro la cantidad que le pediría Nabiki para dejar esas imágenes como parte exclusivamente de los recuerdos familiares sería desorbitante.

Ranma por su lado, se había colocado a las espaldas de Nodoka quien era la encargada de pasar las fotos entre la familia con moderado orden. ¿Acaso aquella marimacho podía lucir más bella?, él solo conocía una sola respuesta, pero JAMÁS la diría en voz alta si no quería que su adorado tormento lo moliera a mazazos por pervertido.

Las mejillas del joven de trenza se comenzaron a colorear, aquel vestido, el peinado, el escote, el rostro, la cintura, el escote, la sonrisa, el escote… ¡ese mentado escote!... mientras tanto la familia hablaba sobre la última y más llamativa foto donde aparecían solo los dos prometidos con los brazos enlazados.

Ranma levantó la mirada y buscó de forma inconsciente a Akane quien preocupada y bastante cohibida solo veía desde la puerta al pasillo como su familia halagaba la elegancia de los jóvenes aquella noche, y especialmente su belleza, sin embargo y como solía pasarles siempre, la muchacha sintió aquella fuerza que la obligaba a buscar a su prometido para encontrarlo, efectivamente, mirándola de forma penetrarte, con una expresión avergonzada y una sonrisa bobalicona. La heredera Tendo lo supo en ese instante, sin palabras, sin necesidad de ninguna discusión, Ranma pensaba lo mismo que la familia sobre ella.

Akane luego de unos segundos, no aguantó sostenerle la mirada, así que, inclinó la cara al suelo y echando humo por las orejas dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Ranma como pocas veces en su vida ante estas situaciones, reaccionó de manera rápida y fue tras ella alcanzándola en las escaleras.

\- Aka… Akane…- tartamudeó tirando suave de la mano femenina.

\- ¿qu… qué…?- aun sin mirarlo, la calidez de la mano grande que sostenía la suya le hizo sonrojarse más si era posible

\- es… es que yo…- intentó decir mientras apretaba más fuerte el agarre e intentaba aplicar lo que le había aconsejado Tofu

\- ¡auch!- se quejó la chica por el excesivo apretón mirándolo de frente por fin

\- ¡lo siento!- exclamó soltándola como si quemara, además ahora ella lo observaba fijamente como si esperara una explicación- bueno… es que… tú sabes…las fotos…- no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando un estruendo llenó la casa Tendo.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡sal de donde estés!- gritó Ryoga con fuerza

\- mierda…- dijeron al unísono los prometidos

\- ¡sal y dame la cara cobarde! ¡sal y explícame esto!- añadió buscando como loco

\- ¿qué quiere que le expliques?- preguntó Akane entre molesta y cansina

\- ¡y yo que voy a saber!- enojado salió al encuentro del chico cerdo que ahora divagaba cerca del estanque

\- ¿y a que debemos tan agradable visita?- le dijo irónico recargado en el marco de la puerta corrediza

\- venía a ver a mi amada Akane- en ese momento notó que la joven también había llegado al lugar- ho… hola… Akane… jeje…- ella solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo, hace tiempo que sabía los sentimientos de Ryoga y de hecho amablemente lo había rechazado, pero el joven del colmillo aunque primero estuvo deprimido, luego de algunas semanas decidió no rendirse, alegando que mientras no estuvieran casados aún tenía una oportunidad y no desistiría ya que "Akane solo lo hacía por obligación". – ¡el punto es, Ranma, que acabo de ver las fotos! ¡te aprovechaste de la situación!- ambos prometidos voltearon a ver a Nabiki quien "inocente" movió los dedos de su mano saludando con cinismo.

\- ¡uyyy Nabiki! ¡¿por qué tenías que hacerlo?!- preguntó Akane

\- se llama negocios hermanita- la menor solo torció el gesto

-oye cariño…- habló Tofu a su esposa – creo que será mejor que nos retiremos a la habitación- propuso adelantándose a un muy posible duelo

\- sabes Tofu, ayer preparé nuestras cosas, creo que ya es momento de regresar a nuestra casa- sin más que decir la familia Ono se retiró rápido del dojo Tendo.

\- porque mejor no te largas- soltó con fingida calma – no es tu asunto- esa última frase había estado cargada de advertencia

\- ¡¿cómo no va a ser mi asunto Ranma?! ¡¿Akane es…-

\- Akane es mi prometida cerdito-

\- ¡Bastardo!- y así habían comenzado a pelear.

Akane atenta a la batalla salió hasta la duela exterior del comedor viendo como llegaban al techo.

\- Akane… hijita…- la llamó su padre pero no le hizo caso y siguió viendo la pelea que ahora se había movido al jardín, cerca de su habitación. Sin pensarlo corrió sobre la tierra aun húmeda de la lluvia del día anterior con los mayores siguiéndola.

El primer estruendo se hizo presente después de que los muchachos saltaran tras la casa

\- Akane…- su padre la tomó del brazo cuando ella planeaba seguir corriendo tras la batalla

\- ahora no padre- se liberó y siguió su camino

\- pero…- el hombre solo se rascó la nuca pensando en lo que debería hacer

\- no se preocupe Tendo- le dijo Genma al pasar a su lado cuando iba también hacía donde Ranma- no creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta que Nabiki ya se fue a seguir con su negocio a otro lado- Soun asistió y dio la razón a su amigo.

.-.-.

Y entonces Genma había tenido razón, porque apenas unos minutos después las prometidas de Ranma estaban dispuestas a la batalla, una pelea donde no les interesaba las explicaciones de Ranma, más bien solo iban por la cabeza de la muchacha de pelo corto.

Ranma no podía hacer demasiado, seguía ocupado con Ryoga, Mousse, y de pronto Kuno también se había unido.

\- ¿pero qué pretendías intentando seducir a Ranma?- le gritó Ukyo al arrojarle sus mini espátulas, las cuales de milagro esquivó

\- ¡yo no quería seducirlo!- alegó dándole un golpe a cada uno de los bomboris de Sahmpoo

\- ¡mentirosa!- más enojada que nunca atacó

\- ¡déjenme en paz!-

\- plebeya estúpida, ¡nadie se mete con lo que es mío!- Kodachi de pronto había enredado su cinta en el cuello de la joven, cinta que a cada segundo se apretaba más.

Saotome por su lado esquivaba a diestra y siniestra a sus contrincantes, unos pasos más y los llevaría al centro de una espiral bien formada.

\- plebeya…. Sucia plebeya… cuando aprenderás a respetar a mi amado Ranma- dijo tensando aún más la cinta.

\- Kodachi…- Akane estaba empezando a asfixiarse pero no podía quitarse la cinta ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas cubriéndose de los ataques de las otras dos que parecían no haber notado que su cuello estaba sujeto – eres tan patética niña, ¿acaso te sentiste princesa por una noche? Jojojojojo….-

\- ella jamás pasaría por una- acentuó Shampoo deteniendo por fin su ataque, Ukyo permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, considerando la situación.

Ranma se encontraba a dos pasos de ejecutar su dragón cuando oyó la risa maniática de Kodachi, así fue que se dio cuenta que Akane estaba en el centro de aquellas tres, hincada, intentando aun liberar su cuello, pero a cada segundo parecía más débil; entonces él a una velocidad casi imposible corrió hacía ella, pero era un tramo relativamente largo, y tenía a tres buscando su cabeza; se había quedado a unos metros de las chicas cuando lo interceptaron, atacándolo aún más.

\- de ahora en adelante recuerda este momento, inclinada hacía la gran Rosa negra, así para la próxima no te darás aires de grandeza ni digna de acompañar a mi Ranma, fea pueblerina- diciendo esto último aflojó el agarre y dando un último jalón dejó a la chica de pelo azul en el suelo, Ranma apenas estaba comenzando a darse un respiro, cuando vio que ahora la que se acercaba a su prometida era Shampoo.

\- ¿Qué pensante Akane? ¿Qué solo por llevar un lindo vestido lograrías algo con el prometido de Shampoo?- ella se agachó al suelo y levantó una de las mini espátulas de Ukyo – Akane nunca lograría nada, porque…- Shampoo levantó el instrumento dispuesta a todo, la joven Tendo vio sus intenciones pero en ningún momento se acobardo.

\- ¡porque ella es una marimacho!- todos quedaron estáticos ante el repentino grito de Ranma, todos lo miraron atentos, pero el solo se enfocó en posar sus irises en los de su prometida que aún estaba en el suelo- ella… ella es tan fea- añadió, Akane por su lado, estaba más que confundida, porqué los ojos de Ranma no mostraban burla o saña, no, por supuesto que no, en ellos vio el más sincero terror, unos segundos después, ella había comprendido, lo que no había hecho en años. Luego el joven volteó a ver a Shampoo y siguió hablando- ¿Quién quería estar con ella? Es decir mírala, no tiene gracia, es malhumorada…- la lista de insultos siguió, pero Akane no los escuchaba, ella en realidad solo pudo ver cómo mientras él distraía verbalmente a los demás, le hacía una discreta seña con la mano, él le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y al verse libre de las barreras que le imponían las otras tres adoptó de nuevo la posición de ataque y gritó

\- ¡y tú eres un idiota Ranma!- lo curioso de la situación es que ella llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ukyo fue la primera en comprenderlo, cuando Ranma le siguió el juego con los insultos, supo que ellos les estaban tomando el pelo a todos y fue directo a atacar a ambos, porque si, mientras se insultaban habían reducido el espacio entre ellos a unos cuantos centímetros.

La segunda en darse cuenta fue Shampoo, no solo Akane sonreía Ranma también lo hacía, y se sintió tremendamente estúpida, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que esos dos lo único que hacían era ejecutar un plan de escape?, también se lanzó a la pelea.

Ryoga por su lado, solo comprendió la situación hasta que vio como Ranma tomaba de un rápido movimiento a la chica y la dejaba sobre su espalda, ellos estaban a punto de hacer la retirada.

Los hermanos Kuno no entendieron la situación, solo pusieron la culpa en el prometido que más le convenía a cada uno.

Y Mousse… bueno él… cayó por accidente en la posa de la casa Tendo, y decidió darse un descanso.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas después Ranma y Akane descansaban de la alocada pelea, aún estaban escondidos, mallugados y con hambre, pero estaban a salvo y eso era lo importante.

\- me estabas protegiendo… ¿verdad?-

\- ¿de… de que… estás hablando?- nervioso se acostó en el pasto, poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza

\- siempre dices cosas no muy agradables de mi ante ellas… siempre me has estado protegiendo- afirmó

\- no sé a qué te refieres…- Akane suspiró, no tenía caso que intentara hacer que se lo dijera claro, el simplemente era un cobarde

\- idiota- dijo dejándose caer también al pasto a descansar

\- ¡oye, tú…- el joven se sentó y la miró enfadado pero en lugar de ver una molesta expresión en el rostro femenino, ella estaba sonriendo, el también extendió el gesto por su cara

\- boba-

\- cínico- ella se sentó de nuevo

\- marimacho- sonrió más

\- afeminado- cerró un poco la distancia existente entre ellos

\- gorila- se acercó más a ella

\- mentiroso- soltó casi en susurro cuando el rostro de él ya estaba a unos centímetros del suyo.

\- tú no te quedas atrás- sintió la respiración de ella en sus propios labios

\- ¿algún día dejaras de hacerlo?-

\- no me creerías si lo hiciera- dijo pasando un mechón azul detrás de la oreja femenina

\- ¿y si si lo hiciera?- preguntó posando su mano sobre la que se había quedado descansando en su rostro

\- sabrías que…- dudó un poco- me encanta tu cintura…- él esperó a que ella le golpeara en el momento, pero nada pasó

\- ¿en verdad?- cuestionó risueña

\- o podría estar mintiendo- ella lo golpeó apartándose, Ranma en el acto la tomó por la cintura y la jaló junto a él de nuevo antes de decir – no es cierto boba- Akane no se cuestionó el resto de la tarde si él estaba mintiendo o no, no podía, de alguna forma sabía que los besos no mentían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.

.

ACLARACIONES

\- Anpanman, es un personaje infantil japonés, muy conocido por su simpática apariencia física, rostro y mejillas redondas.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Aquí de nuevo yo, gracias todos los que siguen apoyando a esta loca creadora de historias, no tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hacen.

Gracias en especial a:

\- kioh

\- Ranma84

\- Shojoranko

\- Btaisho

\- Llek BM

\- Heather Ran

\- hinatacris

\- Guest

\- felicius

\- saotomedgo

Nos seguiremos viendo todo este "Diciembre sin Fin 2019", espero no se harten de mi, no prometo estar a diario, pero lo intentaré. Gracias de nuevo a todos.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
